


Tiempo de fandoms

by Artabria



Series: Las Crónicas del Ministerio [1]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo comenzó cuando Velázquez propuso ver Terminator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las causas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theeverchangingusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeverchangingusername/gifts).



> Fanfic fruto de una conversación de Tumblr sobre cierto clip con cierto trío viendo la película de Terminator. Como reto personal, he escrito drabbles de 200 palabras (de acuerdo con Word).

Sencillamente, tanto Amelia como Alonso echaban de menos a Julián tras su marcha del Ministerio. El descubrir que él había sido la causa de la muerte de Maite había sido un duro palo para su compañero de patrulla. No sabían en que tiempo o lugar estaba, la última imagen de Julián era de una de las cámaras de seguridad vigilando las puertas.

Dos semanas más tarde, Velázquez les había propuesto ver la película esa de la que Julián siempre estaba hablando, Terminator.

– Parece que tengan dos nubes negras permanentemente sobre vuestras cabezas, y es peor cuando ambos están en la misma habitación – les dijo el pintor. – Julián parecía encontrar esa obra entretenida, tal vez vos levante el ánimo.

Y así terminaron los tres sentados en el sofá de la casa de Angustias mientras ella ignoraba la película a favor de un libro al que llevaba semanas intentando hincarle el diente.

– No creo que está película sea apropiada para este tipo de compañías – comentó Alonso cuando un hombre desnudo surgió de entre los alocados rayos en la pantalla del televisor. 

Amelia intentó ocultar su sonrojo con una mano mientras se abanicaba con la otra.

– No pasa nada, Alonso. 

Angustias se rio.


	2. Las consecuencias

Salvador se cerró los ojos por unos instantes, rezando para que cuando los abriera otra vez ese maldito cuadro no estuviese ahí. Ya que estaba, maldijo mentalmente a Julián por darles la idea de ver la película y a Angustias por dejarles usar su casa para ver la película.

– En mi defensa, iban a terminar viéndola de una manera y otra – dijo Angustias cuando Salvador por fin abrió los ojos y le echó una mirada de exasperación.

– Ya van cuatro cuadros. ¡Cuatro! No es que sean malos, después de todo es Velázquez, pero es que estoy tentado de regalarle una de esas tablillas para dibujar en el ordenador.

– Vamos, que no es para tanto.

– ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Mira lo que ha hecho está vez! ¡Este se lo hemos pillado uno en pleno siglo XVII!

Salvador señaló el fanart de Terminator que Velázquez había hecho basándose en su cuadro de La fragua de Vulcano. El personaje de Arnold Schwarzenegger ocupaba el lugar de Apolo, cubierto por el manto rojo y con su cabeza adornada por la corona de laurel.

– Aún encima esos tres han empezado a ver Doctor Who, y creo que están intentando liar a Rojas.

– ¿Una tilita?


End file.
